Naturaleza Sangre
by Mr.Turkey
Summary: (...)Perdóname amor, por tanto dolor, a veces, es difícil estár en mis zapatos(...) [Shonen-Ai BxR]


**Título**: Naturaleza Sangre  
**  
Autor**: Mr.Turkey  
**  
Canción**: "Naturaleza Sangre" (Fito Paez)  
**  
Advertencia**: Shonen-Ai  
**  
Fecha**: Domingo, 01 de Agosto del 2004  
**  
Disclamier**: La canción "Naturaleza Sangre" fue escrita por Fito Paez y publicada en el CD del mismo nombre a manos del cantante antes mencionado. Por lo tanto, la canción no me pertenece. Igualmente, los personajes pertenecen al japonés Takao Aoki, autor del animé "Bakuten Shoot BeyBLade" y por lógica, propietario de los personajes que hoy estoy utilizando para mi entretenimiento y el del lector.

**¿Dedicatoria?:** A todos los amantes del Boris/Rei como yo.

* * *

_Estabas allí, y nunca te vi. Que estúpido que fui el chiste me salió caro_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación; el tan inmaculado color de las paredes, resultó casi lastimero a sus ojos. Desvió la mirada a la cama que se encontraba paralela a la única ventana del lugar. Allí, descansaba el cuerpo de un antiguo enemigo... MUY antiguo... No podía creer, que después de tanto tiempo, no se hubiera recuperado a las heridas que él mismo le había causado. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y una repentina culpabilidad. Bajó la mirada y se acercó al ser que descansaba ¿acunado en los brazos de Morfeo? No... acunado en la nada...

_Perdóname amor, por tanto dolor. A veces es difícil estar en mis zapatos  
  
_Alcanzó una silla y se dejó caer en ella; cuando en sus ojos, antes penetrantes y fríos, un brillo nunca antes visto se reflejó. No dejó de contemplar al chico, que desde aquel viejo torneo, continuaba en estado inconsciente... entre la vida y la muerte.   
Pero no era sólo su maldita culpa. ¿Porqué los demás no se ponían en su lugar? Si hubieran sido ellos, tratados como a él lo trataron en aquella asquerosa abadía; los que deberían haberse enfrentado al muchacho ¿Se hubieran rebelado? Él lo dudaba...  
Después de que la sorpresa aflorara como otro sentimiento, antes creído desaparecido, sintió que algo -alguien- se movía entre las finas sábanas.

_Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza_  
  
Por fin, el individuo que había permanecido sumido en eternos pensamientos, despertó, muy lentamente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco y revelando aquel par de pupilas doradas tan características en él.

_Fuimos hechos para herir, fuimos hechos para sentir y tu amor... te salva_

Se incorporó dolorosamente en la cama, y miró confundido el entorno. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó en el rostro del acompañante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Pero aquel, le sonrió de forma ¿Dulce? Miles de preguntas inundaron su mente.

_Traté de salir, paré de sufrir. Un hombre se hace fuerte cuando se decepciona  
  
_Sintió grandes deseos de que el ruso no se encontrara en esos momentos. Sabía que su estado era casi patético, con su cuerpo lleno de vendajes y su rostro seguramente, marcado en ojeras y rasguños. Desvió los ojos, para que los lavanda de Boris no descifraran todas las emociones que lo embargaban en ese instante.   
Pero fue entonces, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por los hombros, estrechándolo y acercándolo al cuerpo de quien brindaba aquel abrazo. Un sobre peso se hizo notar en su hombro izquierdo. Estaba desconcertado ¿Y como no? Si el culpable de que estuviera en ese estado, ahora parecía haberlo querido desde siempre... ¿Qué sucedía?

_La fiebre pasó, la rabia también. La lógica por fin se nos deshizo en la boca_

Delicadamente, la mano de Kuznetzov volteó el rostro del chino. Se miraron fijamente, y Kon, como hipnotizado por aquel 'ángel caído' cerró los ojos y respondió al abrazo. Algo digno de presenciar, algo que tiene que ser visto para creer... El ave, acunando al felino.

_Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza  
  
_A los oídos de Rei, llegó un suave -Lo siento- y por primera vez, en esas horas, había sonreído.

_Fuimos hechos para sufrir, fuimos hechos para mentir y tu amor... te salva_

Algo extraño sentían ambos en su interior. Raramente, la calidez que le proporcionaba la cercanía del otro era placentera. Se sentían... amados. Así, Boris se dio cuenta... después de tanto sufrimiento y mentiras, que no había perdido la capacidad de amar, y eso era lo que ahora podía comprobar. Mientras tanto, Rei Kon, por primera vez, había presenciado lo que es ser amado como hombre, persona... no como amigo, compañero o hermano.   
Poco a poco, sus rostros volvieron a mirarse, y ahora, a acercarse. Despacio, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave y delicioso beso, con el que demostraron todo lo que guardaban, aún abrazados. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se habían enamorado mutuamente, y todo, resultado de la naturaleza de uno y la sangre del otro...

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Notas del Autor**: El Boris/Rei gana terreno en parejas YAOI favoritas (Mías, claro está). Por eso escribo esto, en un momento de aburrición, inspiración y 139 Lexatins. Hasta la próxima y que el mal los acompañe. 


End file.
